1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter device that is used in an image-capturing device that captures an image of a photographic subject with an image sensor, and to an image-capturing device that employs this shutter device.
2. Description of Related Art
A shutter device in which the base plate of a focal plane shutter (the shutter base plate) is made from resin is per se known. With this shutter device, in order to prevent harmful reflection of light by the edge surfaces of the aperture during image capture, minute concavities and convexities are provided upon the edge surfaces of the aperture (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H01-289928).